


Aftermath

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Protective Sam Winchester, Stabbing, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Sam waits in the church with an injured Jack as they both wait for Castiel and Mary to rescue them. (Coda for 13.23)





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a href="http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/174706688734/i-love-you-too-jack-sam-holding-jack-after" rel="nofollow">this art by theFriendlyPigeon of Sam and Jack hugging after the final scene in 13.23  
> . I've been wanting to write this scene for ages because the last scene broke my heart and I was so worried about Jack, that I needed to write some hurt/comfort ❤

Sam turns to stare at the ornate windows. His brain is struggling to process. _Michael took Dean, Lucifer is dead and Jack is very hurt._

 _Lucifer is **gone**_.

Sam stares at the ash and burnt wings; the edges glow like embers. Sam instinctively runs his thumb and fore finger across his palm. The scar long since faded but the familiar invokes a sharp and very precise pain that shakes Sam's rapid breathing. _Lucifer is **dead**. This is real_. Sam stares at the burnt wings, Jack stirs in his lap, 

Jack whimpers quietly. His hand is shaking as he covers up the stab wound in the middle of his chest; the nephil sways on his feet. Sam snaps out of his daze and catches Jack as he falls. 

"S-sam, I feel...dizzy," Jack's voice is small and lost. 

Jack's gaze is far away and his eyelids half lidded and his hands drop to his sides and he falls forward into Sam's chest. Sam wraps his arms around Jack shaking form. 

"Jack?" Sam asks, his eyes are open but he's staring beyond Sam, almost as if he's seeing right through him. 

_Please no, anything but this_ , even though he knows no one is listening,. _I will do anything, please don't let Jack die in my arms._

Sam's blood freezes in his veins and his lays Jack on his lap, checks his pulse, the dull thuds are enough to stave off the incoming panic attack. Sam draws in a breath.

“Sam ‘'m sorry,” Jack muttered. Sam blinked as stared at Jack.

“For not..killing Michael when..I had the chance,” Jack says as coughs and blood falling from his mouth. 

Sam has had vivid nightmares of this exact moment and his hands shake as he checks Jack's pulse.There's a the occasional, but determined thud between his fingers and Sam could almost weep. 

Jack's eyes drift to the burnt angel wings like he still didn't believe that Lucifer was gone. Jack looked so lost and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Sam helped Jack sit down and quickly striped his shirt and folded it into a makeshift bandage. "Here Jack, put pressure on this and try to keep your eyes open okay bud, just try to stay awake," 

Jack nods weakly and pressed on his wound with a wince, his features pinching in pain and Sam's heart ached as he couldn't do anything to stop Jack's pain for now. 

"I'm going to check where we are and see if Castiel can come get us," Sam says as he leaves, he's terrified to leave Jack for a second. Scared that if he even takes his eyes off him something will go wrong.

 _The kid just tried to stab himself to death_ , Sam thinks and clenches his fists as he walks outside. The adrenaline is clouding his mind and his vision turns blurry at the edges. Sam takes a deep breath as he goes outside.

It’s daylight, overcast and very foggy. They're in a marshy area and from the barely visibility he has he can't see a road or any other building. The church signs is overgrown with moss and other plant life, but Sam brushes it aside with a shaking hand, revealing the name and the address underneath. _St. Anthony’s. Grant Nebraska._

Sam rushes back inside to find Jack listed to the side, his eyes barely open. Sam sits down next to Jack and Jack leans into in chest as pulls him into a tight side embrace. Jack is shivering next to him and the blood on his shirt appears to have stopped. 

Sam closes his eyes, arms tight around Jack, _Castiel we're in Grant, Nebraska . St. Anthony’s Church. Michael took Dean and Jack is really hurt. Please hurry. Amen._

Sam waits and occasionally checks on Jack to keep his eyes open, Jack looks like he's putting all the strength he has into staying awake and Sam can only utter reassurances, " _You're going to be okay, just stay awake please, you're fine."_

Jack's breathing grows shallower and his eyelids droop more. Sam prays and prays that Castiel will get here. 

The hours pass like centuries and very soon he hears marshy footsteps outside. He snaps awake and keeps a protective arm around Jack. 

A flashlight shines in the church and soon he's met with the face of his mother, Sam practically faints from relief.

"Sam? Jack?!" Mary says as he she practically runs over to them, Castiel is behind her, angel blade at his side. His blue eyes focus on Sam.

Mary and Castiel go to him and Jack's eyes blink open lazily and he groans. 

"Please help him Cas," Sam says and his voice is so alien, he's shivering and shaking. Jack's dried blood covers his hands and he's almost deathly pale.

Castiel strips his own trench coat and wraps it around Jack’s shaking shoulders and he hand glows as he hovers over Jack's wound. Jack makes whimpers quietly, his eyes still shut.

"His grace is almost gone but there's still some there," Castiel says, "he’s loss some blood but I can heal the wound, it doesn’t look too deep.” Castiel raises a glowing hand to Jack's chest. His eyes open and glow brightly. Castiel's grace lights up Jack's shirt and the nephil groans weakly and his eyes flutter open slightly.

Jack still holds Sam's bloodied shirt to his injured chest and his eyes are far away and he looks barely conscious. Castiel swiftly takes off his coat and wraps Jack in it before Sam picks up the weakened Nephil "I've got him," Sam says. Castiel nods and races towards the car. His mother turns to him, staring at the angel and helping Sam up as he races to the car. "We'll deal with Lucifer," Sam nods and as he hurries back to the car with Jack in his arms.

***

"I'll drive," Castiel says as he gets in the driver's seat and they speed out of the marshy dirt and down towards a main road. Sam stares into the countryside as they fly down the highway. He's holding Jack's hand and watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Sam mutters soft words to Jack, "you're going to be fine" "we're almost there just hold on". Castiel grips the wheel, white knuckled, and Sam's heart flutters in his chest. All he can do is reassure Jack and press tightly to the stab wound in his chest. Thankfully the bright red stain has stopped spreading. 

Jack is asleep is in arms by the time Castiel reaches the main road. His chest rises and falls in softly as they drive. The shock makes his muscles jumpy and jittery and he cannot process and he just stares at Jack to keep him grounded and _here_. 

They finally reach the bunker after six long hours. Sam carries Jack carefully inside and down the metal stairs and he turns to go the infirmary. Sam carries Jack down the stairs and into the infirmary. Sam carefully placed Jack on one of the beds and took a deep sigh. 

His brain was a chaotic mess of adrenaline and relief, mixed with the worry shaking his form as he stared at his injured son.

Castiel pulled up a chair across from Jack and Sam sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Jack worryingly. 

"He should be fine but we should bandage the wound to be safe," Castiel said softly. Sam nodded. 

The angel cleared his throat as he reached for the bandages and he turned slowly to Sam, his brow crinkled and his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Are you okay Sam?", Sam blinked in surprise and looked away, he wasn't so sure himself.

"I'll be okay," He said simply, Castiel nodded, convinced for now but his face still showed worry.

Jack began to stir at their voices and he groans in pain, his face pinching together in pain. 

"Hey hey Jack," Sam says, "this might sting a bit bud okay?" Jack nodded weakly. Both Castiel and Sam begin to reassure him, although Jack's eyes are glassy and a little unfocused. Castiel holds Jack's hand as he slowly awakes. Sam brushes his hair gently.

Castiel helped to remove his trenchcoat from around Jack, then his shirt and then his T-shirt. Sam took a pair of scissors to cut off Jack's T-shirt and he cleaned the small stab wound near Jack's sternum.

Castiel's earlier words came rushing back to Sam as Castiel inspected the wound and cleaned it more carefully. Jack winced as Castiel applied the bandage, but he looked so much better with his eyes open.

The weakened Nephil was still pale and his eyes filled with pain and exhaustion, but Sam still felt relieved. Castiel reached out to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes were still filled with a heavy sadness. Sam knew he was trying his best to hide his worry and misery from Jack. 

“I’m going to check on where Mary and Bobby are,” Castiel said, “Goodnight Jack,”

“Goodnight,” Jack said tiredly, he rubbed at his eyes as Castiel left. Sam was glad Castiel was dealing with everything else, he wasn’t sure he could handle more much right now. Sam still felt pretty tired, his head hurt and he was still shaky from the adrenaline. 

"Could I have something to eat?" Jack spoke up. Sam blinked and noticed he was also shivering too. Sam needed to get him another hoodie and perhaps a blanket or two.

"Of course Jack," Sam says and Jack smiles softly. 

Sam leaves and grabs Jack something to eat and he returns with a sweater, two blankets and a peanut butter and banana sandwich, which he knew was Jack's favourite.

As he walked in and placed sandwich on Jack's bedside table and he helped Jack get the sweatshirt on and wrapped the blanket around his shoulder. He then went to Jack’s room and grabbed his laptop in case he couldn’t sleep. He knew that even though that Jack didn’t sleep much he struggled to fall asleep in unfamiliar places. 

Sam wanted to talk to Jack about what happened in the church, but he knew Jack would need time. He was still worried but Jack smiled softly at his return and Sam's fears were momentarily silenced.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sam asked again, Jack was already beginning to eat the sandwich. Sam hadn't even considered the effects of Jack's grace wearing off so quickly would be hunger and exhaustion. Jack would definitely need as much sleep as he could get.

"I'm doing much better now," Jack said as he chewed. His expression grew confused, "I'm a bit tired," he said.

"Sam, I am sorry, I could have stopped Lucifer and I could have saved Dean had I been f-" Sam interrupted before Jack could finish.

"Jack, don't be sorry. Dean chose to say yes and that was his decision not yours. We're just glad you're okay now. We’ll find Michael and Dean don’t worry”, Castiel said. 

Jack nodded again ashis eyelids began to drop. The poor kid looked ready to pass right out. Sam could already spot the dark bruises around his nose and eyes, which was starling to see.

"Well you should rest for now,” Jack seemed too tired to argue, Sam remembered what Castiel had said about Nephilim grace. There really wasn’t much they _did_ know was that Jack was human or mostly human and he would need to eat and sleep. 

_Even more after he almost killed himself_ Sam reminded himself. He would need to talk to Jack about that, but it could and would have to wait. Right now he just needed to rest and heal.

“Will you watch a movie with me?” Jack said as he yawned and wiped his eyes. Sam smiled sweetly as he sat next to Jack on the bed. Jack picked an animated movie with bright colours that Sam didn’t recognize. Within a couple minutes Jack was asleep on his shoulder. Sam got up quietly and carefully adjusted Jack so he could sleep comfortably before he kissed the top of his head.

Sam wandered back to his room like a zombie. _Jack was okay, for now, he was going to be okay._ Sam wiped at the tears that fell from relief, _Jack was alive and okay._ He told himself again. 

_Michael had Dean, but they would find Michael. They would fix this like they always did._

_Lucifer is **dead** , Lucifer is **gone.**_

Sam practically fell onto his bed from exhaustion, crying from all the relief, exhaustion and the worry.

_Jack was okay, he was strong and braver than anyone, he would be **okay.** Dean would be okay, they were would rescue Dean_

His brain was needed to hear those words on repeat

_Lucifer was **gone** , Lucifer was **dead**. _

Sam finally fell asleep that night for the first night in a decade he sleeps peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I never write anything in the end notes, but I appreciate all the kudos and comments and everyone who reads you're super awesome ❤


End file.
